Since an acid addition salt of (2'-benzyloxycarbonyl)phenyl trans-4-guanidinomethylcyclohexanecarboxylate (hereinafter abbreviated as GCP acid addition salt) has the properties of inhibiting activities of proteolytic enzymes such as Trypsin,Chymotrypsin, Thrombin, Callicrein, Urokinase and the like, great hopes are entertained of the compound as a medicine. However, this has only limited absorption and hence it is essential to administer a larger quantity, which has obstructed the practical use thereof to this day.
One of the most interesting possible applications of this compound would be in the area of ulcer treatment in connection with the abovementioned enzyme-activity inhibiting properties. This, of course, would be on condition that the main ingredient be absorbed well with a common administration dosage thereof.
As the results of our extensive studies, the inventors have found that the novel complex of the abovementioned GCP acid addition salt with cyclodextrin has an excellent solubility in water, is well absorbed through the digestive tract, and is very effective for the control of ulcer symptoms. On the basis of these findings, the inventors have completed the invention.